An Office Visit
by badcrackfics
Summary: badcrackfics prestents: A bad crack fic! Warning: Lemons, bad similes, bad euphemisms, swearing, bad grammar; ie complete disregard for the community guidelines. Summary: After the death of the red king Munakata calls upon Saruhiko to comfort him. What will come of it? Can Munakata find comfort in him? Can Sadaharu I mean Saruhiko find comfort in Munakata?One-shot.


Munakata sat in his office alone, sipping the tea after a slight sigh. Bitter. He tsked and set the cup down, lightly, the tea rippling from the affect. Taking off his glasses and setting them on the ground he pinched the bridge of his nose, hands shaking slightly. The same hands that had held a sword. Would continue to hold a sword. The sword being the one that killed his lover, and his friend.

The blue king took out his phone, clicked a number.

"MoSHI mOSHI?" the voice answered. Muunakata's heart sped up when he heard it, though he didn't know quite why it did so. It was deep, his mind imagined the lips of the speaker expressing each vowel, the tongue flicking lightly with each continent. Another pinch of the bridge of his nose.

"Saruhiko?" he asked, adjusting his sitting position slightly as he did so. The only answer was the sound of Saruhiko breathing, a soft, breath, like that of a butterfly. "Can you come up to my office?"

"YESU MAI LORDO." Sudden silence. Munakata straightened his posture, fixing his hair to stay in the same position. He wasn't quite sure why he was so nervous. Not a minute later the door opened, Sadaharu entering the office slightly, a light sheen of sweat on his face and a perlplzexd look on his face.

"what's wrong Muankata?" Saruhiko asked, closing the door behind him quickly and succinctly. Maunataka heard him walk closer to himself, heart now caught in this throat. "Where's secretary boob lady?"

"I… I do not want her.."

"You can't just fire secretaty boob lady! The fandom will kill you, well the two men who wathc iths-"

Munakata stood up, punshing his glasses up his nose. "Shh now," Munakata pushed a finger against Sadaharu's lips soft as he imagined they'd be. Saruhiko blushed at the touch, and Munakata could feel his the small vibration that came through his lips as the redblueguy gave a silent whisper. "I want you."

"M…Mu-na-ka-ta…" The blue king groaned as the younger man said his name, syllable at a time. With his finger against his lips it helped deepen the mental image of Sadahari's lips, not to mention the fact that he could see his lips working up close. He gripped Sadaharu by the thigh and pulled him close, hand wrapping around his head to pull him into a tight hug.

Saruhipo gasped at the sudden contact, and Munakata took the opportunity to take his mouth hwith his. Both men groaned into the other's orfice, tongues battling for victory, as if they were involved in a land war in Asian. Munakat could feel one part of Saruhik o become very engrossed because of the battling, and hMunakta''s oown single eyed snake throbbed in response.

After they did this for a while, they pulled away, Sadaharu panting slightly. A trail of spit came from their mouths and connected, Muanakta blushed at the intensity their tongues had waged warfare.

"what is it munakata/" Sadaharu asked, ees widenting. Munakata's hand had roamed to touch his butt, and it squeezed It reassuringly.

"We are wearing too many… clothes…" Munakata got out, taking Saduhiko's glasses off and putting them on the table, Sadaharu looking up at his king with eyes of wonder. "Can you.. use Mikoto's power and-"

Before he had finished his sentence Saruji=ok had nodded and suddenly his skin was warm. It was worse than warm, it was burning hot. Munakta winced, only for Sadahakoi's hand to tilt his chin to his mouth. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, king sama."

Munakata nodded, eyes squeezing shut as Sauadhiko took his mouth in his, joining their bodies temporarily. Their tongues played like young school children in a playground ,m _FUCK_ round nand roung the merry go round, up and down the slide, up and down the siwng, letting the pendulum take them around. HE fcould feel the burning nature of Mikoto's gift, but when he opened his eyes and broke from the kiss the desired result had been met, the two e=men stood shirtless in the study.

"The table-"Shadihio panted, glasses fogged up from the hotness of their kiss. Munakata picked the man up by his bum and set him down on the table, stroking his hair as he did so. They ksissed again, Sadaharu removing their eyeware from their faces and putting ti on the table beside them. The kiss was more frantic now, like they were trying to catch a train with the tntencity of their tongues

"I can't…" Sadahiko grasped for Munakata's hands, wrapping them around his member. "Please…" Munakata obeyed, stroking the shaft with experienced car,e elicicty ing mewls like that of a new born kitten from him, squeezing the penis like you would a cow's tea, trying to get a very similar white liquid fro mit _I CANT_

Sadrujios breath increased, and he began to pant faster, skin dripping with sweat. Munakta found the task rather dutiless though, his own manhood ached for release. Using his king powers Mjunakata lubed them both up wih a flick of blue magic, then entered his length into Aadaharu.

"King!" saruhiko exclaimed, tears forming in the corner of his eyes because it felt so good. Munakta smirked, groaning lowly at the feeling of tightness dadaharu offered. Now, with his hands wrapped around sadaharu and his one eyed snake deep within Saruhiko's cave, tMunakata began to move in synchronisation, handscoming and going as his hips thrusted in and out, Sadaharu continuing to mewl.

The conductor urged the tempo to increase, and Munakta agreed, pulsing faster to match the beath of the duo's hitched breathing. Saruhiko grasped Munakata's abck, fingers digging into his back as well defined as a champion body builder's. It urged Munakata onward, driving him deeper and deeper into Sarujiok, his hips a hammer to his genetal;s nail.

The only sounds that filled the office were the two men's hitched breathing, echoing each other. Then the moaning and gasping came. Saruhiko began to pray for god, and Munakata found a similar blinding white light of pleasure measures away from his grasp. He couldn't see Sadaharu with his galsses fogged up, so the blue gking whipped his head to the side, flinging his glasses across the room.

"Mu…Munak… I'm… I cann't.. hold it…" Sadaru admitted, head stretched to the sky above.

"Sadaharu, I lov.." Then they came and organsmed into each other at the exact same time. Munaakata gasped. He'd never cum at the same time as Mikoto, the experience was truly magical. Sadaharu ejaculated onto Munakata's stomach, and Muanakta came inside sadaharu.

The two men grapsed at each other for the next few mintues, desciding on how to live out the rest of their lives after the bonding experience.

The end?

Their tongues played like young school children in a playground ,m FUCK round nand roung the merry go round, up and down the slide, up and down the siwng, letting the pendulum take them around.


End file.
